suatu hari, dan hari ini
by caramelhae
Summary: suatu hari, karma melihat rio mendekap beberapa buku. {karuri}


**assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei**

 **suatu hari, dan hari ini**

pairing: akabane karma/nakamura rio

warning: ...kinda cliche. karakterisasi ngggghh. t-i-m-e s-k-i-p. tapi semoga bisa menghibur! :'D

.

.

* * *

Suatu hari, Karma melihat Rio mendekap beberapa buku pelajaran—bermacam-macam, mulai dari matematika hingga bahasa inggris—untuk murid sekolah dasar. Materi mengajar nanti, ujar teman sekelasnya itu. Hal yang diketahui Karma selanjutnya adalah bahwa minggu lalu, gadis itu menerima tawaran untuk menjadi guru privat seorang anak kenalan ibunya.

("Hee, memangnya kamu bisa jadi guru?" Karma bersikap skeptis.

Rio mengerucutkan bibir dan menjawab, "Jangan meremehkanku. Walau tidak sehebat Koro-sensei, setidaknya aku berhasil menaikkan nilai ujian anak itu hanya dalam waktu seminggu.")

Sebulan kemudian, Rio menemui Karma dan dengan tangan terkatup di depan wajah, ia berkata bahwa bantuan Karma dibutuhkan untuk mengajarkan matematika. Karma awalnya bersikap reluktan dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berminat dalam dunia pendidikan—walau sekadar kerja paruh waktu—namun Rio persisten membujuk. Merasa malas mendebat, ia pun menuruti kehendak Rio.

Sore itu, di rumah yang interiornya berkilauan ("Wow, Nakamura-san, tidak kusangka kalau keluarga muridmu itu sekaya ini"), kedua remaja itu duduk di sebuah meja belajar, mengapit seorang bocah lelaki yang antusias meraup ilmu.

("Terima kasih, Rio-nee-chan, Karma-nii-chan. Berkat kalian, aku jadi tahu cara memecahkan soal matematika rumit, dan bisa mengatasi kesulitan belajar yang kualami. Selain itu, suasana jadi hidup dan tidak membosankan karena obrolan dan pembawaan kalian. Kurasa kalian harus terus bersama, ehehe.")

Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, orangtua si bocah berniat merekrut Karma sebagai rekan Rio. Karma tidak menolak.

Lantas bertambahlah frekuensi dan durasi kebersamaan antara Karma dan Rio. Tiga kali seminggu, Karma duduk berdekatan dengan Rio, bersimpuh di atas karpet impor milik keluarga si murid. Ketika tiba giliran Rio untuk menjelaskan, yang dilakukan Karma adalah mengamati cara gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu mengajar. Awalnya hanya berupa lirikan sekilas yang bertujuan iseng, namun lama-kelamaan akurasi Karma dalam memerhatikan Rio makin meningkat. Tanpa alasan khusus dan terjadi begitu saja.

Berbagai detail secara otomatis terpatri di memori si lelaki berotak encer. Mulai dari rambut panjang Rio yang kerap menjuntai kala si empunya menunduk untuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat di halaman buku. Atau bulu mata gadis itu yang ternyata cukup lentik. Cara gadis itu memajukan bibir dengan cara menggemaskan ketika memikirkan sesuatu. Serta binar antusias yang berpendar di kedua netra birunya begitu si murid berhasil menangkap materi yang diajarkannya.

Pada suatu waktu, secara refleks dan kebetulan, mata mereka berserobok; manik tembaga bertaut dengan iris biru langit selama sepersekian detik.

Saat itu Karma tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan, untuk kemudian saling bersitatap kembali. Lalu melengos. Kemudian saling melirik lagi.

Huh, seperti dua orang asing yang secara kebetulan duduk berseberangan di restoran dan curi-curi pandang karena penasaran saja.

.

("Hei, Karma," Rio bertanya di perjalanan pulang, matanya memicing curiga. "... Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Itu adalah pertanyaanku, Nakamura-san. Kau yang terus-terusan melirikku tadi," sahut Karma enteng.

Mereka berdua pun mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak membawa perihal itu ke permukaan lagi.)

* * *

Persahabatan yang terjalin selama kurang lebih empat tahun tidak banyak mengubah pola hubungan antara dua pemilik otak brilian itu. Keduanya tetap akrab sebagai sahabat, selaras sebagai duo jenius, dan kompak sebagai remaja usil; _a perfect partner-in-crime for each other_. Tak pelak, beragam impresi terlukis di benak orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Mulai dari iri dengan keenceran otak mereka dan gemas dengan keusilan serta ide gila yang sering tercetus oleh mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang menyerukan agar keduanya segera melepas embel-embel platonik dalam hubungan akrab tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan romantisme.

Keduanya tertawa saja.

* * *

Jendela ruang kelas menampilkan pohon sakura yang dirimbuni bunga merah jambu yang tumbuh lebat, secara lumrah menjadi simbol hari kelulusan di negeri matahari terbit yang menjadi tanah berpijak mereka sejak lahir. Hari perpisahan yang identik dengan ucapan selamat tinggal, rasa haru, dan air mata.

Karma dan Rio berdiri bersebelahan di ambang jendela, mencoba menikmati pemandangan areal sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rio sudah puas menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada sahabat-sahabat perempuannya—dengan cara berpelukan sambil menangis bersama—di aula sekolah tadi. Sementara Karma sejak awal hingga akhir upacara tampak tenang-tenang saja, seolah ini adalah hari biasa—sepertinya sikap apatis masih menjadi bagian dari personalitinya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Karma lumayan sedih—walau ia enggan mengakui apalagi menunjukkannya—karena ini adalah hari terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu sebagai siswa SMA, di mana teman-temannya telah bertransformasi menjadi burung yang terbang bebas di langit, mengejar mimpi masing-masing. Namun melankolis tidak menyelimutinya—karena _satu hal_.

Rio menoleh, rambut pirangnya menari diembus angin. Cengiran khas terulas di wajah yang kian hari makin tampak dewasa—namun tak meluruhkan gurat usil yang menggemaskan. "Mohon bantuannya untuk ke depan, Karma!" seruannya bergema di ruang kelas yang kosong. "Yah, walau beda jurusan, kurasa kita tetap akan sering bertemu."

Karma menopangkan tangannya di kosen jendela. "Ah, bosan juga ya. Bertemu kau lagi," ucapnya asal.

"Hei! Seandainya kita beda universitas, kau pasti akan kangen denganku, bukan?" Rio lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan bangga, terlihat sangat yakin dengan perkataannya barusan. Karma mendengus saja.

(Lelaki itu tidak mengerti, mengapa hatinya lega luar biasa begitu mengetahui bahwa ia dan Rio akan melanjutkan studi ke universitas yang sama.)

* * *

Suatu hari, Karma melihat Rio mendekap beberapa buku pelajaran. Oh, kali ini bukan guru privat yang menjadi profesinya. Perempuan yang berstatus mahasiswi itu tetap menjadi penyampai ilmu, tapi kali ini yang diajarnya bukan seorang bocah kaya, melainkan segerombol anak piatu. Tidak di rumah megah, melainkan di sebuah yayasan sosial.

Karma tidak tahu—atau barangkali ia tahu, namun sungkan mengaku—motivasi macam apa yang membuat dirinya melibatkan diri dalam kegiatan sosial _yang-oh-sangat-tidak-Karma-sekali._ Melihat namanya tercetak di koran sebagai pelaku kenakalan remaja (walau sekarang usianya sudah melampaui umur legal hukum dan hei, dia sudah tak sebengal dan sebrutal dahulu walau sikap jahil tetap melekat) masih lebih masuk akal dari pada mengabdikan namanya sebagai dermawan yang rela mengorbankan sedikit-banyak waktu dan tenaga tanpa dibayar sepeser pun.

Hm, kautahu? Dalam ilmu eksak seperti matematika pun, ada rumus _pi_ sama dengan 22/7 yang hasilnya tidak berujung. Maka terimplikasi dengan jelas ada beberapa hal yang tak akan habisnya bila dipikirkan, tak peduli sedalam apa pun logika ikut campur.

Kemudian berdasarkan sains, substansi sesimpel air pun bisa mengalami anomali. Apalagi makhluk serumit manusia.

(Dalam hal ini, Karma tahu _apa_ —atau lebih tepatnya _siapa_ —yang berperan sebagai faktor eksternal yang menimbulkan anomali dalam dirinya.)

Dan yang membuat Karma betah berlama-lama di tempat itu?

Bukan rambut pirang Rio yang berkilau kala disapa bias cahaya mentari,

atau mata birunya yang menyorot teduh bak taman asri,

atau senyum manis yang lebih legit dari buah beri,

atau cara berbicara dan berpikir yang mencerminkan bestari,

atau ragam ekspresi yang lebih variatif dari koleksi di galeri,

atau tawa ringan serta sesi berseloroh yang mewarnai hari,

atau apa pun itu—

 _Bukan, bukan, bukan._

.

.

(Perasaan itu seperti salju; datang perlahan-lahan, namun keesokan harinya, kau menemukan bahwa tumpukan salju telah bertimbun, menghampar putih sejauh mata memandang.)

* * *

Karma kemudian mengetahui bahwa hujan salju tidak turun di hatinya saja.

Rio juga mengalami hal serupa.

Siapa yang hujannya lebih lama dan mana yang tumpukan saljunya lebih dalam—mereka berdua tidak tahu dan enggan mempermasalahkannya.

Tidak banyak drama dan prahara yang mewarnai hubungan keduanya. Dan karena pada dasarnya aura mereka telah senada, tak perlu banyak upaya untuk menyinkronkan langkah.

* * *

Di bawah naungan pohon sakura dan di antara tarian kelopak merah muda, dua orang berambut merah dan kuning berkejaran. Lomba lari di lokasi yang kurang tepat. Yang menang berhak disuapi takoyaki oleh yang kalah.

("Oi, Rio, pelan-pelan! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak takoyaki?"

Rio tertawa puas seusai mengisengi lelakinya.)

* * *

Hari ini, Karma melihat Rio mendekap beberapa buku. Diletakkannya di karpet bergambar kartun yang diseraki beberapa potongan lego, sembari turut mendudukkan diri. Seorang bocah berambut hitam lantas bersorak senang dan mendekatinya.

"Be. La. Jar. Na. Ma. Na. Ma. Bu. Ah," bocah itu mengeja. "Bela. Jar. Nama. Nama. Buah. Belajar nama-nama buah—hore, aku bisa! Aku bisa!"

Tawa senang lolos dari bibir Rio. "Anak pintar, anak pintar," puji Rio sambil mengusap kepala mungil berhelai hitam itu.

Anak yang sedang dalam fase perkembangan itu cengar-cengir. Kemudian ia menoleh, sepasang mata beriris tembaganya tertuju ke Karma yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Ayo kesini, Otou-chan! Ajari aku yang ini!"

Karma berdiri dan meletakkan koran pagi yang menyedot atensinya selama beberapa menit ke belakang, lalu berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang duduk bersimpuh di karpet tersebut.

Ada kehangatan yang menyambutnya.

.

.

(Hari ini, dan esok, dan esoknya lagi—Karma melihat Rio mendekap beberapa buku.)

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

footnote:

ha-ha-halo! makasih banyak buat yang sudah mampir dan membaca sampai akhir! ehm, dan buat karuri shippers, semoga kalian terasupi :* (tebar emoticon love)  
dan yeah ... ooc ... dan cheesy ... well, ketika seorang author bernama mieko digabungkan dengan romance, maka cheesy adalah hal yang terhindarkan /slapped/  
reviews are loved. kritik dan saran? jangan ragu-ragu ^^

salam,  
mieko.


End file.
